fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruined Labyrinth
Bordering the Muggy Marsh, the Ruined Labyrinth is an old cavern system that was once molded into a temple and tomb. But now it is overrun with monsters and is ruled by the Hymenet. Beware if you enter these dark chambers. You may need to rely more on your hearing. Listen for the buzzing and be wary. Areas Base Camp The base camp is set up near an entrance to the cave. It is somewhere in the Muggy Marsh, so here it is very much like a bog. The entrance to the cave is large and appears like a giant doorway. It is man made. The entrance is in the northwest and leads to area 1. Area 1 This area appears as a simple cave. There are a few destroyed stone pillars around. Some fairly large flowers of some kind seem to be blooming. The north exit leads to area 2 and the southeast exit leads back to the base camp. There appears to be a shut door of some sort in the southwest. Area 2 This area begins to descend deeper into the cave. It is somewhat large and has three large ledges that descend down towards the west side. More pillars can be seen, damaged, but still standing tall. The west exit leads to area 3 and the southeast exit leads to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is a very large area where most of the temple appears to be intact. There are writings on some of the walls and large pillars are in place, also with writing on them. There are also spots where large lanterns were once lit. Over the west exit there is a large picture on the wall that seems to resemble the Flurreligar, with three Elder Dragon like monsters surrounding it, one of which resembles Malybris. The west exit leads to area 5, the south exit leads to area 4, and the east exit leads back to area 2. Area 4 Area 4 is an area with very uneven terrain. Plenty of ledges are scattered around, and large stalagmites are scattered around. A monster could be tricked into charging into one if needed, but they could possibly topple onto the hunters. More large flowers can be seen scattered around. Most large monsters come here to rest. The north exit leads back to area 3 and the south exit can let you jump down to area 6, but there is no way back up from that side. Area 5 Area 5 is a large somewhat winding pathway down into the cave. A few small mushrooms seem to be giving off some light, but other than that it begins to get dark down here. There is a small stream flowing down the west wall, and monsters will commonly come to drink from it. The north exit leads back to area 4 and the south exit leads to area 6. Area 6 This area is another larger area, and it is very arena-like. Those large flowers are blooming all around the walls and stalactites hang from the ceiling, ready to be used by hunters or monsters. The northwest exit leads back to area 5, the southwest exit leads to area 7, and the east exit leads to area 8. Area 7 Area 7 is a moderately large area, and only one monster tends to come here, for it is the Hymenet's nest. Small worm like creatures can be seen crawling all around, especially on the small carcasses that can be found scattered around. It is sticky and a gross yellowish-green color, and vaguely resembles an overly large beehive. The only exit is on the east side and leads back to area 6. Area 8 This area is small and used by Lynians as a hideout. It appears to be still mostly manmade, and there is even a functioning door and the east side. This door leads to a shortcut back up to area 1, but the Lynians will shut it behind you, locking you back out. The other exit is northwest and leads back to area 6. Theme Notes *In every area except for 3, 7, and 8, large monster roars will cause rocks to fall. *The shortcut from area 8 to area 1 can only be used aftre gaining the trust of the Lynians here. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86